1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording an audio signal and a video signal on a recording medium and reproducing the same therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, services for delivering digitized programs such as music, sports, dramas and so on have already been brought into practice through utilization of the satellite broadcasting. In homes where such services are received, a dedicated satellite broadcasting receiver is installed for receiving the satellite broadcasting. The satellite broadcasting receiver decodes a signal received by a satellite broadcasting antenna in a desired manner to recover an analog audio signal and a video signal corresponding to a program as mentioned above and to supply these signals to a television receiver.
Thus, for recording such a satellite broadcast program on a digital information recording medium such as CD-R, DVD-R/W, DVD-RAM or the like, analog audio and video signals output from the satellite broadcasting receiver must once be analog-to-digital (A/D) converted to produce a digital version of these signals before they are recorded.
However, since the audio signal is deteriorated in the course of the A/D conversion, a problem arises in that a good sound quality cannot be provided during the reproduction of the audio signal.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem as mentioned above, and its object is to provide a recording apparatus which is capable of recording an audio signal on a recording medium without introducing deterioration in sound quality.
The present invention provides a recording apparatus which comprises recording means for analog-to-digital converting an analog audio signal input to an analog audio input terminal to a digital audio signal, and recording the digital audio signal on a recording medium; a digital audio input terminal; and signal form determination means for determining whether or not a digital audio signal input to the digital audio input terminal has a predetermined signal form, wherein the recording means records the digital audio signal input to the digital audio input terminal on the recording medium instead of the digital audio signal converted from the analog audio signal, when the signal form determination means determines that the digital audio signal has the predetermined signal form.